Fate Tied Us Together
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Flynn is hurt on a mission protecting her, Lucy realises that she could lose him without giving whatever has been forming between them a chance. As she tends to him she thinks about the moments that brought them together since Flynn came to the bunker. Lucy/Flynn *Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

Lucy reached forward and brushed sweat damp dark brown hair from a tall pale face, her chocolate brown eyes scanning over his features concerned. She turned to the bowl of ice water that Dennise had brought in not long ago and dipped a cloth into it before wringing it out and carefully brushing it over his face.

He groaned slightly and mumbled something in what she thought was Croatian before falling still again. Too still.

Too pale.

Too weak.

Garcia Flynn was one of the strongest people that she knew. He had survived the death of his family, survived the thought that there was nothing he could do about it. Rightly or wrongly he had been strong enough to steal a bloody time machine and jump through history to change it to bring down Rittenhouse and try and save his wife and daughter. He had been strong enough to work with people he detested like the Nazis and commit acts she know knew he hated himself for, like killing Lincoln. He had been strong enough to survive prison. He had been strong enough to survive their suspicion and the comments that came at him to make himself a space on the team, all the while doing everything that he could to help them.

He had been strong enough to realise his way had not been working and to change his mind, change his actions.

He had been strong enough to change his mind back there in that room when he could have blown the building up with the majority of Rittenhouse in it. He had been strong enough to trust her and change his plans.

He was strong for her when she needed, whenever she faltered, whenever she stumbled he was there for her, keeping her going.

He wasn't supposed to be this weak.

She wanted to find Emma and rip her to pieces. She wanted to destroy her. The anger and violence she felt scared her slightly, but looking at Flynn's too pale face, and too still form….

Emma had been aiming for her, her vendetta against Lucy still in full swing, she had thrown the knife with accuracy where if it had hit it would have done through Lucy's heart. Flynn had stepped in the way of it, facing Lucy so she could hear and see the impact of the knife burying itself into Flynn's back, so she could see the blood blooming over the white of his shirt.

He had dropped forward into her arms and she had desperately tried to keep him up.

The rest had been a blur, the three of them getting Flynn into the Lifeboat, Wyatt and Rufus grumbling about him being a giant and making things more difficult for them, but it was hiding their worry he knew. Wyatt and her and wrestled his limp form into the seat and his harness, Wyatt arranging him so the knife was un-jostled, insisting that they shouldn't take it out.

She couldn't even remember the jump or the three of them getting him out of the Lifeboat, Jiya, Dennise and Connor helping them get him down the stairs and to their makeshift med bay.

She remembered refusing to leave him, snapping when Wyatt had tried to pull her away while the Doctor Dennise got there in record time worked on him. Jiya had brought her a change of clothes but she had ignored them while she helped the Doctor as much as she could.

Finally, the Doctor had stepped back, Flynn stitched up and full of tubes. He had promised Flynn would wake soon, that he just had blood loss. And then Flynn had caught an infection. It had swept through his system, burning him up and making him so pale, pale like he was…

It had been five days, five days where she had barely left his side, five days where she had not been able to bring herself to leave him. She slept on the cot Rufus had brought in for her, close to his bed so she could heAr his strained breathing.

Five days where she had had plenty of time to think. Think about Flynn and how their relationship had changed, think about how she felt about them.

They had been hovering on the edge of something for a long time. There had always been a pull between them, she couldn't deny that now. But when they had started working together properly, when she had stopped looking at Wyatt like the hero in her story, when they had gotten to know each other properly, it had just flared to life.

But she had been scared of taking that last step, scared of risking herself again, she had cared for Wyatt, and it could have become love when everything had happened and she had been left wounded and hurting. She was already halfway in love with Flynn, and she was terrified.

It was the same situation with Wyatt. Jessica came back and he went back to her, left Lucy behind. What if they managed to bring Flynn's family back, what if they came back from a trip and they found out his wife and daughter were back. He said that he would not go back to them, would not expose them to the man that he had had to become, but what if, what if seeing them brought all those feelings back and she was left behind again?

She didn't think she would survive Flynn leaving her the way she had Wyatt. And so she had held back, she had stopped herself from taking that last step, from giving into the longing looks that he gave her, the warm touches that he gifted her with that showed exactly how he felt.

And now she could lose him anyway, and she might never get to tell him what he meant to her, she could lose him without him knowing she cared, that she loved him.

Taking a breath she dipped the cloth into the water again and wrung it out before repeating her gentle ministrations.

"Lucy…" He muttered in his fever sleep.

"I'm here, you're ok, I'm here,"

"Lucy!"

"Shhhh rest, I'm here, it's ok," Lucy gently brushed the cloth over his forehead, smiling as he muttered something else in Croatian.

She started humming a song she had heard him singing while on kitchen duty the day of their trip while she freshened up the cloth again, her mind drifting to the last few months and how their relationship had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lucy shuffled into the kitchen area of the bunker, her nose buried in a book as she played with her necklace, she was as normal when she was reading not paying attention, lost in the words and the history she was soaking up.

She had thought that considering everything she probably could have lost her passion for history, especially considering she got her passion from her mother and after everything that had happened with her, but it had not happened, and she was incredibly relieved.

History had always been her passion, and her escape when she was struggling with things. When he life was getting difficult or when she was overwhelmed she would dig herself into someone else's life and learn all about it, memories the facts and escape from her own life for a little while.

She already had plans when all this was over to write a few books corrected some historical inaccuracies that she had witnessed in the past, all she needed to do was find the evidence she thought amused. Of course, the time team and her needed to make sure that the future existed first.

"Lucy? You have been standing there for nearly ten minutes, are you ok?"

She jumped at the sudden voice in the silence of the kitchen. Looking up from where she was standing in front of the fridge with her hand outstretched toward it, take off track by the interesting fact she had just found out about Hatshepsut - was in bad to hope that Emma went to Ancient Egypt next? Lucy had always wanted to go there - she looked up and saw Flynn standing at the counter in the process of making what looked like pancakes.

"Are you making pancakes?" She blurted out blinking at the newly freed man.

"Yes?" He asked rather than said, looking unsurely at the ingredients he had laid neatly out across the counter. She shuffled a little closer, hugging her open book to her chest and peered into the bowl.

"That's a lot of batter there," She said looking back up at him.

"Yes, there is," Flynn was looking confused.

"Enough for two?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess there is," He suddenly smiled and the expression changed his face, he looked so much younger and freer, lighter. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please," She hopped up onto a chair and watched as he finished the batter and turned to put the stove on. "Can't sleep?" she asked softly.

Things between them had been a little awkward for the last couple of days since they had brought Flynn from prison. They had not really had time to talk privately, and Flynn was hovering around the edges poking at Wyatt and Rufus and...well everyone else, while eying her with something that she could not place.

"I don't sleep much, just enough to function," He shrugged as he placed butter into the pan. "And I am trying to get the taste of prison food out of my mouth," He added dryly startling a laugh from her.

"Bunker food is better?" She asked.

"Not when Wyatt makes it no, it tastes like he learnt to cook in the army," Flynn turned to smirk at her.

"Trust me it would be a lot worse if I cooked," She snorted

"You can't cook?" Flynn turned to blink at her.

"Nope, not at all. I can singe thing, burn things, cremate things, I can severely undercook things, I can not cook things," She admitted sheepishly. "What?" She asked seeing the expression on his face.

"I think...I think that is the first thing I have learnt about you that I did not learn from your journal," Flynn admitted, turning and pouring the batter into the pan clearly to distract himself.

"That...is a very strange thought," She pursed her lips placing her book onto the counter and watched his back. "Flynn…"

"Don't," He said firmly.

"Flynn, please," she found herself entreating.

"Lucy it…"

"I didn't know, I didn't I swear on my memories of Amy," She reached up to grasp her locket in her hand. "I was going to give you the memory stick, give you the information and let you go and save them. I didn't know that that was what was going to happen,"

He turned slowly, and those intent eyes scanned her, read her, taking in everything before he inclined his head slightly. "I believe you," He said turning back to flip the pancake with obvious skill.

She hoped that he did not hear the sigh of relief that she let out. She didn't know why, but the betrayed look he had worn had stayed with her since that day, even through everything with her mom, and Emma and Rittenhouse and their attempt at brainwashing her. His expression, his voice had haunted her.

"Your locket, does it have a picture of Amy?" Lucy jumped a little as a plate was placed on the counter opposite her and Flynn spoke. He slid a freshly cooked pancake onto the plate before turning and placing it back on the stove and poured in more batter.

"Yes, it's all I have left of her. Because I was wearing it out of the time stream, it didn't erase her, the same as my memories," Lucy smiled looking down at where she was still playing with her locket.

"I am sorry, that you lost her because of my actions," Flynn didn't turn, but she realised his apology was genuine.

"You didn't do it on purpose, you couldn't have known that changing that would result in me losing my sister. And you were apparently doing it following my list anyway. I will get her back," She said firmly, resolutely.

"What was she like?" He asked flipping the pancake and then walked over. "May I see?"

Lucy was a little startled. Wyatt and Rufus were sympathetic toward her when it came to Amy, of course, they were. Agent Christopher, Jiya and Connor found it difficult, there was nothing but Lucy's memories on Amy, everything said that she had never existed. Jiya and Connor were interested in the consequences from a scientific point of view as well.

None of them had really ever asked about Amy, what she was like. Not even Wyatt and Rufus. She thought it was because they were worried that it would make her sad. But when she was the only person keeping Amy's memory alive she wanted to share.

Carefully she opened the locket and held it out to Flynn who took it between his large fingers with a gentle care, obviously realising what a treasure it was to Lucy. But then he probably had a picture or two of his family that he treated with the same reverence she did her locket.

"She is beautiful," Flynn smiled a just slightly as he looked at the small picture. Lucy felt her heart jump a little. He was the first person to speak about Amy in the present tense, not as though she was lost.

"She is, isn't she. We are polar opposites, she is wild, and carefree where I am not. She takes risks and lives her life. She was always trying to get me to step out of mom's shadow. She was right," Lucy sighed.

"You were very close?" Flynn asked.

"She was my sister and best friend rolled into one," Lucy smiled sadly.

"And?"

"Hmm?" She looked up to see him watching her expectantly. He carefully closed the locket and moved to cooker to take the pancake off the stove, managing to do it right before it burnt and adding it to the plate.

"There is something else, something more," Flynn stated.

"I...there was 10 years between us, mom was busy with work and da...Henry was busy with his work too. I spent a lot of my time looking after Amy, she was kind of like a daughter to me as well," Lucy trailed off wondering why out of everyone she had decided to tell Flynn that. She had never actually admitted that out loud because she had not wanted to admit that her mom might not have been the perfect mom. "We had a strange relationship," She tried to laugh it off.

"If I can help you get her back, I will," Flynn promised, flipping the third pancake.

"Thank you," Lucy said softly rubbing the locket again. "The same with your family. I meant what I said back in that room, I want to help you get them back,"

"Thank you," Flynn inclined his head a little as he added the pancake to the forming pile. "I am sorry I accused you of betraying me. I could tell by your face you were as shocked as I was but…"

"But you are used to being betrayed?" Lucy offered when he didn't continue, just flipped the pancake.

"Yes. Since that night….since what happened, you are the person I have come closest to being able to trust, and that is only really because future you was the person to give me the diary," Flynn turned and grimaced at her.

"Time travel," She shrugged, the thought that she would go to Flynn in the future and give him the diary which would start all this, which would erase Amy from time, still haunted her. She could only pray that it meant that she managed to get Amy back.

"Wibbly-wobbly," He hummed sliding the pancake on the plate before nearly dropping the pan and she squealed a little. "What?" He blinked rising the pan and staring around the room for a threat.

"You!" She pointed at him.

"What?!" He lowered the pan sensing there was not an attack happening.

"You're a Doctor Who fan!" She accused.

"No...maybe….just a little. It has been a while since I have watched it," He admitted.

"How about I get it set up from the first Christopher Eccleston episode while you finish cooking the pancakes?" She suggested motioning to the slightly illegal TV Rufus had sorted them out with.

"Sure, on one condition," He gave her that smirk that caused thrills she would never admit to.

"What condition?" She narrowed her eyes a little.

"We do not tell the geek brigade, they will want to get all sciency with it and discuss the discrepancies and what's wrong with it rather than just enjoying the story," He huffed.

"Deal, you missed Back to the Future gate. None of us are ever going to be able to watch that again for a long time," Lucy snorted as she went to get the TV set up.

"I can imagine," Flynn was shaking his head and flipping another pancake when she turned to look.

Sitting next to him on the small sofa tucking into surprisingly delicious pancakes and watching nearly a whole season of Doctor Who, sometimes talking about the different favourite moments of their episodes. It was strange. Odd. Weird.

It was….domestic. God she hadn't been able to get her head around the thought that they might work together in the future and then here she was watching Doctor Who with him at stupid in the morning eating pancakes and discussing whether or not the Doctor, Jack and Rose had a threesome during their time together.

It was...nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Morning," Lucy yawned walking into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly Flynn was the only one in there. They had been in the bunker for a few months now, none of them could actually be exact, time was a little fluid here, even for Jiya and Connor, and they had all fallen into their own routines. Jiya, Connor and Rufus would already be working on the Lifeboat, Wyatt and Jessica would not come out of their room for another good few hours unless there was a time jump, Denise would not arrive for a little while longer.

Flynn or Lucy would end up in the kitchen together more often than not. Mostly they would be either reading or working on research, mostly separately but sometimes together. They had fallen into a rhythm together, a slightly scary rhythm that Lucy found both soothing and alarming because it was soothing.

Today was a little different however in that Flynn actually jumped like she had startled him, and tried to hide the book he was reading. She paused on her way to the coffee machine and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you reading?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He shook his head and actually stuffed the book under the sofa cushions.

"Are you reading porn?" She tilted her head. He blinked at her for a second before he burst out laughing in a way that had her standing and staring at him like an idiot. She had seen him smile and chuckle, mainly admittedly when he was teasing the boys and taking great delight in it, but she had not yet seen him express honest to god mirth.

But he was sitting on their beaten up sofa, holding onto his sides and laughing a deep, husky laugh that seemed to suit him. It suited him far more than his anger and madness ever had that was for sure.

He seemed to realise that she was sitting staring at him stunned, and his laughter slowed down, but he was still chuckling as he ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his fringe away from his face where it had fallen, his whole expression far lighter than she had ever seen.

"That wasn't a no," She pointed out after a few more moments of staring at him and soaking up the expression and the difference that it made to his face

"No, I am not reading porn," He chuckled.

"Then what are you reading? And what is so bad about it that you can't tell me?" She challenged.

"Because I stole it from Wyatt," Flynn shrugged.

"You stole a book from Wyatt?" Lucy blinked at him. "I didn't know he read,"

"Me too, I didn't think he could read anything without pictures in it anyway," Flynn snorted. She wanted to scold him for his prodding at Wyatt...but she did not want to, the whole Wyatt/Jessica thing still hurt, and she was still struggling with it. Flynn surprisingly made it easier.

"So, what book is it?" She pushed.

"You're not going to give in are you?" He sighed dramatically, though he was still looking pleasantly open and happy.

"You have met two versions of me, what do you think?" She smirked back, leaning a little closer and plastering a scowl on her face that she had seen the boys using when they were interrogating someone. It got the reaction she wanted and he smiled more and his eyes were twinkling.

And wasn't that a strange thought, Garia Flynn, Time Rogue, assassin, sort of terrorist, re-writer of history, with shining hazel eyes whose colour shifted like a deep pool.

"No, I don't think that you are likely to give in," He acknowledged. With an amused look, he dug the book out from under the sofa cushion and handed it over to her. Curiously she stood and dropped down next to him on the sofa as she looked at the cover of the book.

The noise she let out was a mixture between a squeak and a squawk as she realised why he had been trying to hide it from her.

"Weapon of choice!" She groaned seeing the front cover.

"So…."

"No, I did not sleep with Ian Fleming!" She said before he could ask, a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"Are you sure, he seemed very protective of you, and I definitely saw flirting," He was actually teasing her.

"I didn't sleep with Ian Fleming!" She glared hitting him a couple of time on the shoulder with the book.

"He definitely thought about it going off this book, you're one of the few Bond women that actually survive the book," Flynn snorted.

"And why are you secretly reading this?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I am a Bond villain, of course, I am reading it!" He rolled his eyes snatching the book from her.

"Arrogant!" She accused pushing her shoulder into his. It wasn't gentle, but he didn't even move an inch.

"It's Bond!" He protested.

"Men," She snorted rolling her eyes.

"I wish I had been able to speak to him properly, not just while I was threatening him," Flynn hummed looking at the book again.

"He was...impressive I will admit. He was very good at what he did," She grinned a little. "He found the idea of me and Wyatt as spies hilarious, and then Rufus came along,"

"I wish I could have seen his face," Flynn snickered.

"It was pretty amusing," She grinned standing up and making her way over to the coffee machine.

"I have a question," She turned to face him to see that he had turned on the sofa and was peering over the sofa at her.

"Go on," She asked.

"1754 ho the hell did you get back? My men said that they managed to blow a hole in the Lifeboat, how did you manage to repair it in 1754?!" His accent was thicker with his frustration making her laugh all the more as she swapped the full cup under the coffee machine for another and started it up again as she began telling the story.

By the time she had finished, they were sitting on the sofa together sipping their coffee and laughing.

Had someone told her a few months ago that one day she would be sitting laughing with Garcia Flynn about some of the time travel adventures she had had, because of him, she probably would have thought she had gone madder than she already was.

"No!" He shook his head amused.

"Honestly, I said 'of course infection' I swear he looked at me like I was mad and corrected me. An imbalance of the humours, he has too much blood. He wanted to do a little bloodletting and then…" She started chuckling as she remembered the horror she had felt at the 'doctors' suggestions.

"What?" He pressed leaning forward.

"He wanted to give Wyatt mercury," She grinned as he chuckled and took a sip of his coffee looking amused at the thought. "Rectally,"

She could not have held back her laughter if she had tried as he choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken and was torn between choking and laughing. She managed to lean forward and pat his back which was hilariously ineffective considering she was too busy laughing herself. She was laughing so hard she snorted a couple of times, something she had not done since...since Amy.

"What is so funny?" Wyatt scowled bringing their attention to the fact that he was standing in the doorway, glaring between the two of them, no doubt summoned by the sound of hilarity. The two of them who had managed to calm down a little just burst out laughing again, leaving the soldier to huff and storm away.

No doubt Lucy would be hearing about how inappropriate it was to trust Flynn, how she should not be consorting with the enemy etc etc. But right now, she had not laughed like this for a long, long time, and neither had he she guessed. It felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The height difference between them was slightly amusing, she had always noticed it of course.

At first, it had just made him more scary, more intimidating. When he was standing over her in front of the burning wreck of the Hindenburg, the feeling of the flames licking at them as he loomed over her, showed her the journal and told her things that the person she was then could never have imagined herself doing.

He had been scary and intimidating. Whenever they had been in close contact with each other he just seemed large, to take up so much space, that mixed with his presence had made him the boogie man that they were chasing through time.

It, of course, didn't help that he had the skill to back up how physically imposing he was as well. Cutting through crowds and enemies who parted for him easily whenever he needed to get somewhere.

When he had joined their side, that strength, that height and presence had slowly become a comfort. When they were racing through the woods in the 1800's Lucy actually felt slightly safe as he hovered near her, shooting over his shoulder at Rittenhouse sleeper agents with a grin on his face.

When they were standing opposite French soldiers and she and Flynn convinced them that they were allies standing side by side and coming up with their cover story, the tremble that she would normally have at the start of these things was absent as she absorbed the warmth and strength from his tall unmovable frame standing right next to her.

As they were sitting on their spots next to each other on the sofa, beers in hand watching as Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill ran away from lizard people at 0100 in the morning, she mused that he convinced her of her own strength and abilities.

With Wyatt she had always felt like the damsel in distress, on missions she always felt like a little bit of a hindrance, she always felt like she was holding him back, even though she was trying her best to do her job. At first, she had been overwhelmed and lost, but she felt that even in the very early days of adjusting to time travel she had held her own, and it had been her a lot of the times that had managed to save the day. But she had always felt as though she was….lacking slightly when it came to Wyatt. That she wasn't strong enough.

With Flynn, it was so different though. Sitting here next to him on the sofa she was more than aware of how much smaller than him she was, she was curled neatly up onto one side of the sofa while he was squashed into his side, his long legs propped up on the coffee table and wide shoulders resting against the corner of the sofa as he obviously tried to give her her personal space.

She was still aware of their height difference and how intimidating that he could be, no not intimidating anymore, imposing. But the way he looked at her, especially when they were on missions, it made her feel like she was equal to him, a partner, not someone that he had to drag around. He treated her with respect and like he knew she could do things. He trusted her.

She never felt like she was holding him back, she never felt like she was the weak link. He made her feel like she was standing tall next to him when they were standing side by side facing whatever the hell Rittenhouse threw at them.

It was funny.

Glancing again at him squashed into his side of the sofa she found herself moving without thinking. She wriggled a little so she was closer to the arm of the sofa on her side, and then threw her legs over his, resting them comfortably on top, grinning at the obvious difference in length even though her legs were diagonally over his.

When he glanced at her confused she patted the space on the sofa that she had made for him, and then to make her meaning obvious tugged his arm gently. He gave straight away and moved to fill the space that had been left, pressing comfortably against her side. He was warm and comfy, and she felt herself leaning into him a little more than she had intended as she turned back to watch the TV.

* * *

Lucy walked in on what looked like a standoff, it definitely looked similar to the standoff that Flynn had nearly had with Wyatt Earp before Lucy had stepped in and convinced the lawman that he wasn't the criminal he came across as. Flynn had found that description amusing luckily.

This time however it was a different Wyatt that he was standing off against, leaning back about the kitchen counter with his long, powerful arms crossed and smirking Flynn didn't look concerned about the fuming soldier standing planted in front of him, seemingly ready for a fight.

Rufus was hovering on the outskirts, and going by the guilty look he shot her when he spotted her had been part of the initial standoff against Flynn but was now feeling guilty about it. Jiya was seated at the counter watching amused as she sipped at her whipped cream loaded hot chocolate. Once she had stopped being scared of Flynn, she just seemed to find everything that he did hilarious.

She drifted a little further into the room and Flynn's eyes locked onto her as they seemed to always do, always able to tell when she walked into a room. He smirked a little more and nodded to her in greeting.

"Where are you hiding them?!" Wyatt burst out drawing Flynn's attention back to him.

"No clue,"

"I know you have them!" Wyatt snapped.

"You're welcome to search me for them if you want?" Flynn held his arms out in offer.

"You obviously don't have them on you, you've hidden them!"

"I have hidden them? Really? I do have better things to do with my time," Flynn drawled.

"You have hidden them! They keep going missing! Where are they?!" Wyatt squared his shoulders a little more.

"No clue, maybe you ate them all like you ate all the ready salted chips, and frosties, and crackers and drank all the milk?" Flynn arched an eyebrow.

"And the chocoldiles," Rufus muttered shrugging when Wyatt shot him a betrayed look. "Why don't you just have some of the biscuits?" He suggested clearly trying to calm things down.

"Because Jessica wants them and he is stashing them somewhere!" Wyatt shot Rufus a betrayed look.

"I caught yourself and Rufus tearing the kitchen apart when I came in, you have put your considerable and impressive interrogation skills to try and get out of me where I have hidden them, I don't have them," Flynn rolled his eyes. "I haven't even got to have my coffee yet,"

"What exactly is Flynn supposed to have taken?" Lucy asked making her presence known to Wyatt as she walked over to the coffee machine and pointedly took down two cups.

"It's nothing," Wyatt muttered flushing a little under Lucy's gaze as she turned to look at him while the machine burst to life behind her.

"Didn't sound like nothing, especially not if you're searching the kitchen for it," She glanced at Rufus who avoided her eyes.

"I….why are you making him coffee?" Wyatt was taken off track when Lucy dropped three spoons of sugar into the latte and stirred before passing it to Flynn.

"I always make him coffee, he makes me breakfast in exchange," Lucy shrugged shoving the other mug under the coffee maker.

"I would normally have it ready by now," Flynn said pointedly.

"So, what was it that Flynn has stolen?" Lucy asked before Wyatt could prod even more into their morning routine. She reckoned it wasn't the knives again considering he was allowed full access to weapons now, and that Wyatt had said Jessica wanted whatever the mysterious item was.

"Nothing," Wyatt grunted spinning and stalking away. Lucy turned to question Flynn, or more realistically Rufus who could not hold his water for love nor money, but before she could do much more than open her mouth the alarm went through the bunker signalling the Mothership had jumped, freezing Wyatt in place where he was leaving the kitchen and then had him hurrying back so that they could race to get ready.

He did glare slightly when He saw Flynn passing Lucy his half drunk cup of coffee as they stood over the computer bank checking where, or when, they were heading to this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What are you reading?" Lucy startled at the voice behind her and fumbled with her kindle trying to hide it from Flynn. She mentally cursed again at the fact that for such a large man he was able to sneak around like a ninja. Jiya had actually bought him a bell after they had nearly had to scrape poor Rufus off the ceiling for the hundredth time in a week.

She managed to turn the kindle off, but not hide it before Flynn plucked it from her hands and turned it back on. She sat smugly looking at his, her kindle was pin protected, at least until he quickly tapped something in and then looked at her with a confusing look.

"You're learning Croatian?" He asked.

"My kindle is pin protected!" Lucy whined.

"Easy!" Flynn grinned a little, shrugging as he dropped down onto the sofa next to her.

"It was not easy!" Lucy huffed.

"1920 your favourite decade of history," Flynn said scrolling through the book she had been reading.

"Oh come on!" She was pouting a little she knew.

"Why are you learning Croatian?" Flynn asked lifting swirling, intense hazel eyes to look at her.

"I thought it might come in handy," She shrugged pulling at a loose thread on her top and conveniently avoided his eyes.

"You're learning Croatian for me?" he tilted his head.

"No!" Lucy snatched her kindle back before muttering. "I just thought that it could be fun, I am learning different languages anyway,"

"Of course," Flynn smiled at her softly, it was a smile she was gifted more and more often. There was none of his smugness or arrogance in it, it was just a genuine, warm and honest smile. Something that made her feel honoured that he opened himself up like that to her.

Grinning a little Flynn stood and made his way to make them both a coffee. She turned back to her kindle but her thoughts were spinning and she couldn't concentrate. He was opening up more and more to her, but there were things that worried her, things that she could not stop thinking and wondering about.

"Do you ever hate future me?" Lucy asked softly, a little bit after Flynn had sat down next to her and dug into his research.

"What?" Flynn looked up from his notes confused to see Lucy sitting with a small frown on her face.

"Future me, do you ever hate her? She told you that starting all this," She motioned around them at the bunker. "Would get Lorena and Iris back, she obviously lied to you," I lied to you, will lie to you, went unsaid.

"While I was sitting in that prison cell, yes I was angry. I was angry at present you because I thought you had betrayed me, and I was angry at future you. You had sent me down a path where you would trick me and I was arrested to stop me doing what you had told me to do….to be honest, I think a lot of my anger came from confusion," Flynn smiled at her a little tiredly.

"Wibbly-wobbly,"

"Exactly," He chuckled. "But then I calmed down. I...was not in a good place Lucy, I was ready to give up. There was nothing that I could do to avenge Lorena and Iris, I was angry and….wounded. And then you gave me hope, you gave me something to live for. You didn't promise me anything, you told me that there was a chance it would bring them back, you told me that I would get revenge on Rittenhouse. We don't know, there is still a chance that I can bring them back,"

"And you still won't go back to them?" Lucy felt guilty for asking that question. She was not purely asking for him, she was asking for herself as well.

She knew how she felt about him, even she could not bury her feelings deep enough to ignore how she felt for him, and how he made her feel. He was of course good looking, tall, muscled, strong, handsome, a smirk that could cause a tingle between the legs of most women and men, those hazel eyes that seemed different shades by the moment and she had not yet finished learning the shades that they could go. That accent! God that accent, that accent did things to her, and mixed with his voice, husky and deep, rough like gravel and smooth like honey, rich as chocolate. It was soothing and electrifying at the same time.

His personality was as attractive, the things that had scared her before attracted her now. He was dangerous and lethal brutal when needed, but he was also sharp and intelligent, quick-witted and brilliant. He was protective, and she was a little embarrassed to admit that she looked forward to his moments of protectiveness over her when he stood so close the heat his body put out like a heater sunk into her, all that power and danger directed at protecting her. It was heady and exhilarating.

Intellectually he could keep up with her, and challenge her, and they never seemed to run out of things to discuss or talk about. The fact that he acknowledged that she was equal to him, that she was not lesser or weaker just because she was a woman and didn't know how to kill someone 9167 ways with a butter knife, did not mean she wasn't capable and didn't mean she wasn't as equal on the team as he or Wyatt.

And of course, there was the way that he looked at her. Even if she had not found him attractive, the way that he looked at her would have caused sparks to run through her body, as it was she was attracted to him, and every time she caught him giving her that smouldering look her body lit up with a fire that she had trouble dampening down. And he would give her that damned look at any time, she could be dressed in a 1980's mini skirt with her legs on show, a 1700's 10 piece outfit that hid everything about her except for her face, she could be covered in dirt and mud and dust and blood and things she did not want to think about, it did not matter. She would get that look. It was a look that would cause sparks to erupt within her, and a heat to light low in her stomach, fanning the low-level arousal she seemed to be holding whenever they were together.

But, what concerned her, even more, was her heart.

What concerned her the most was her heart.

It was in danger of falling in love with Garcia Flynn, it was in danger of falling headfirst into that deep dark pit, and she was terrified.

She had been falling for Wyatt, she had let him in, she had opened herself up and she had fallen and trusted him to catch her, and he had turned his back on her and left her to hit the floor.

And she had a horrible feeling that she had already fallen for Garcia further than she had for Wyatt when that whole disaster had happened. She had not intended to risk herself again, she had not intended to risk her heart again, especially not right now. Not so soon.

Her wounds had only just really healed from Wyatt, helped along by Garcia's presence and steady faith in her. She was terrified of risking her heart again.

And it was the same situation, wasn't it? There was a good chance that one day they would come back and they would find out that Garcia's family were alive again, something that she really wanted for him and was working on without him knowing, and he would leave her to go back to them. And once again she would be by herself and hurting.

"Lucy?" Flynn reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek making her realise that she had completely zoned out after asking such a delicate question.

"I am so sorry!" She blushed darkly.

"It is ok," Flynn met her eyes, and she was terrified to see understanding in them. As though he knew every thought that had just gone through her head and the reason she had asked the question. "But to answer your question, no I will not go back to them. Lorena and I...we loved each other, and we were best friends, but she struggled with the work that I did for the NSA and the secrets that I had to keep then. This, everything that I have done and the secrets that I would have to keep from her would be too much. I am not the man that she married anymore, too much time has passed and too many things have happened, I am not the same man," He frowned a little.

"And Iris?" She asked softly reaching out to take his hand. Her own selfishness had disappeared now and she just wanted to offer him comfort.

"I have thought over what you said that night a million times. About still being able to be a father. Lorena and I, I'm not the man she married, I am not the man that she fell in love with, I am not a man now that she could stay in love with. But Iris, I could be part of her life, I suppose, couldn't I?" The expression on his face when he turned to her nearly broke her heart,

She had not realised that he still had so much hope left in him.

"Yes, you can. You are a good father, you have tried to rewrite history to save her. When we get her back, she deserves to have a father who loves her that much in her life," Lucy said gently. She squeezed his hand firmly between her's and met his eyes. "You deserve to have that relationship after everything that you have done for her,"

"Thank you, Lucy," he sighed gently.

"We will do it," She said firmly. He smiled thinly, but the determination was back in his eyes and that was more than enough for her.

"I know just what we need," He stood and moved to the kitchen, returning quickly holding a tub of….

"Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies!" She groaned happily, inhaling the scent of her favourite cookies when he took the lid off the tub.

"I thought we could both use cheering up, you have me addicted to these," He huffed holding the tin out to her and then taking one for himself. "I will get fat,"

"I have seen your daily work out routine, that is not something that you need to worry about, never mind the amount of running around we do," She laughed.

"Thank you for noticing," He leant back and flexed slightly drawing an involuntary and actual giggle from her. God if Amy heard her she would never have lived it down!

"I knew it!" Lucy jumped and turned startled to see Wyatt standing in the doorway looking absolutely furious. "I knew you had the peanut butter cookies!"

"That's what you were arguing about? The other day? That is what you searched the kitchen for?" She asked slightly incredulously.

"Yes! I knew he was hiding them! I knew it!" Wyatt stormed over. Face set and ready for the fight that was coming.

It was going to happen sooner rather than later. Lucy had known that she was not stupid and she could read signs. There were multiple reasons why this was going to happen, but it did not make it any easier.

One of the main and obvious factors was that she and Flynn were getting closer, with each passing day really they became closer. More barriers were broken down, and Lucy was able to let more of the past between them wash away for the Garcia Flynn she knew now, and not the broken man she had chased through time. They were spending more time together in the bunker, pretty all the time they weren't showering or sleeping - which considering the two of them probably qualified for insomnia wasn't saying much - and on missions they pretty much paired up together all the time - through Lucy's choice and Flynn standing pointedly by her side - while Rufus and Wyatt paired up together. There was no escaping or hiding their friendship, not that Lucy was trying to.

Secondly, Jessica and Wyatt seemed to be going through some sort of argument and tough time, meaning that she refused to leave her room even more, and when he did leave the room he was in a foul mood.

Thirdly, Flynn and Rufus were getting on which meant that Wyatt had lost the last person on his 'we can't trust Flynn' group.

Fourth, he and Flynn could not stop poking at each other and having their pissing contest as Denise called it.

So, something was going to snap.

She just did not expect it to about her favourite peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies.

"Flynn no!" Lucy lurched forward and grabbed his arm as he lunged at Wyatt again. Her face was aching from where Wyatt's elbow had connected with her jaw and she had a horrible feeling her lip was bleeding. However, she was just angry now. "Enough Wyatt! Flynn...Garcia is a part of this team now, he's done nothing to cause you to distrust him this way, or treat him like he is our prisoner here. He is an equal part of this team and has done nothing but pull his weight since he got here, despite being treated the way that he has. This has to stop! We're all living on top of each other, and tensions are running high enough as it is without you taking out whatever the hell is going on with you and Jessica out on Garcia. Enough!"

With that rant done with she turned and stormed away to her room as she felt shakes starting to take over her frame not wanting Wyatt to see it and interpret it for anything but the anger she was feeling.

She was not shocked when there was a knock to her bedroom door and Flynn walked in, not even five minutes later. He was holding a small bag with ice in it and a guilty expression that said he was blaming himself for her getting hurt.

"It was not your fault," she said firmly holding her hand out to take the bag of ice gratefully.

"I have been goading him and not helping things," Flynn said lowly, not handing her the ice but instead sitting next to her and taking her chin between his finger and thumb and carefully inspecting her bruising cheek.

"You have been responding to his suspicion, I am amazed that you have not done worse," She snorted inelegantly.

"It would not have helped," Flynn shrugged raising the ice and holding it to her cheek. She winced and he shot her an apologetic look, but he stilled slightly when she raised her hand and covered his where it was holding the ice to her face. "I liked it," He blurted out after a few moments of silence where they just looked at each other.

"Sorry?"

"You defending me, it has been a long time since someone has defended me, it felt...good to hear. Especially coming from you. And hearing you calling me Garcia," Flynn...Garcia admitted.

"Garcia it is then," Lucy's heart felt as though it was thundering in her chest. "And I will always defend you,"

"I would not make that promise, I am not a very defendable person," Garcia shrugged, he did smile a little when he noticed the look she was giving him though. It was like a kitten staring him down, her lips set in a firm line and determination firing up her chocolate eyes, however, he was more than aware that this kitten had claws when she wanted to, particularly when it came to defending someone she cared about. He had seen her face down armies with that look.

"So, are you going to tell me where you hid them?" Lucy asked to break the tension building.

"Hid what?" Garcia asked innocently.

"The cookies that Rufus and Wyatt tore the kitchen apart trying to find but could not," She raised her eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean," He protested. She tilted her head slightly, as much as she could with it still being cupped by one of his hands while the other still held the ice to it. Narrowing her eyes she ran through everything before smiling triumphantly.

"You hid it on that top shelf no one else can reach!"

The look on his face was all she needed for confirmation and she burst out laughing realising what he had done. He had used his superior height over all of them to stash away her favourite cookies so that the boys didn't eat through them like they did everything else.

"Thank you, Garcia," She said calming down a little but still feeling the amusement running through her. How this lethal, dangerous, scary man could be so gentle and tender and ridiculous she did not know, but she felt herself falling just a little further.

He pulled the ice pack away from her face and carefully inspected it before nodding happily.

"There all better," His lips brushed over the sore skin of her face, the warmth of his lips feeling like fire against the ice chilled skin, though she admitted to herself that was not the only thing that made it feel as though he were leaving an imprint on her skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was not a date. It wasn't. It really wasn't. Lucy kept repeating this over and over in her head as she and Garcia made their way through the streets to their destination.

Her skirts were sweeping around her knees and she was taking everything in around her while she could, while they weren't busy chasing after Rittenhouse and worrying about what was going to change.

It was beautiful.

It was winter, the snow was falling softly around them as they walked, the city was full of the sounds of voices calling to each other, newly invented car engines and the sound of carts clattering around. She was thankful that they were in a time period that had not required a corset and a few hundred layers.

They had been left behind, Wyatt and Flynn had had to make a jump without them, she wasn't feeling overly worried about it though, they had measures in place now, all she and Garcia had to do was spend a few days here and then meet the Lifeboat at the second location that they had picked out when they had landed. She thanked god that protocol was in place now.

And she thanked Garcia's ability to pickpocket. They currently had a nice full purse from a horrid man that he had liberated the money from after they saw him taunting a homeless boy by eating food in front of him.

She had not been able to stop her smile when Garcia had slipped away to cut his purse and had proceeded to hand the boy a handful of the money from it. It still left them with more than enough for the next few days.

First things first was to find somewhere to stay.

"How about here? It looks higher standard," Garcia suggested.

"You mean we won't be sharing the towel with everyone on our floor?" Lucy smiled. That had been a little bit of a shock when they had tried the first place. This one did look a lot nicer though.

"Hopefully not," Garcia grimaced. "I thought sharing a bunker was bad, remind me not to complain about that again, too much,"

"Noted," She laughed.

They walked into the hotel and Lucy gazed around wide-eyed as Garcia went to the desk. It was beautiful, the architecture was out of this world, the smells of wood fires burning and candles flickering merrily filled the wide entranceway.

"We have somewhere to stay but…" Garcia looked like a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie tin.

"But?" She prompted when he didn't continue.

"There was one thing that we did not consider," Garcia drew out.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I am afraid that you are going to have to be Mrs Flynn for the next couple of days," Garcia said nervously.

"Oh….oh of course, I'm an idiot," She rolled her eyes. "Somewhere cheaper might have allowed us to rent two rooms thinking that we would be having an affair, but somewhere like this, we would have to be married to be travelling together, you definitely don't look or sound like my brother, even in this time it would cause raised eyebrows," Lucy rambled trying to hide the nerves that she was feeling right now.

"Quite yes, so, we are going to have to share a room I am afraid," Garcia looked like he was about to start squirming on the spot.

"Garcia, it is fine," Lucy smiled, her own nerves forgotten as she took in how nervous he actually was.

"I booked us in for a few days just in case there is a delay, I don't want to cause suspicion by booking back in," Garcia explained, still shuffling in place a little.

"That sounds good to me. At least we have a nice place to stay," She smiled happily looking around again a little wide-eyed as she took everything in. When she turned back Garcia was watching her with a soft smile.

"We can have supper here, apparently the restaurant is quite nice," Garcia said seeing that he had her attention again. "Shall we head up to the room to dry off?"

"That sounds good to me," She grimaced looking down at her soggy feet. Garcia offered his arm to her like the gentleman he was dressed up to be, laughing she slipped her arm through his and followed him up the grand staircase and out into the hallway. It was a little chilly here as there were only a few fireplaces lining the hallway, and she found herself drawing closer to his warm body.

When they stepped into their room however they were hit with a warm blast of heat that nearly made Lucy groan. The fire was blazing in the cosy room, it was smallish, but there would be enough room for them for the next few days. Beautiful mahogany floors were shining with Persian rugs thrown over them to keep the heat in in lieu of insulation.

Two large sash windows let plenty of light into the room and what they didn't light up the huge marble fireplace and wall sconces with electric lighting illuminated. Big beautiful velvet red curtains hung over the windows ready to keep the heat in during the nighttime.

A beautiful delicate forest green wallpaper was on the walls, and dominating the room was a gorgeously carved four-poster bed with thick jade green hangings. She ran her hands over the covers and was shocked to find they were surprisingly soft.

"It's beautiful," She gasped looking around.

"Until these trips, I always imagined that the past was all dirt and grime, smelly and uncomfortable. While some of it is, the richer side of it is...far more pleasant," Garcia hummed looking around the room after he stoked the fire.

"I always knew, but seeing it, it is just something else," Lucy laughed. "It is nice not having to rush around either," she moved to the window to look out over the street.

"I l..like that you still have your passion for history, after everything," Garcia said softly before clearing his throat. "Why don't you make yourself comfy, and I will go and grab us a few things," He suggested.

"Are you sure, I can come with you?" Lucy offered concerned.

"It is silly us both going back out into the snow," Garcia shook his head.

"Ok, don't be too long," She bit her lip.

"Will you be worried about me?" He smirked at her a little, licking his bottom lip as his intense hazel eyes raking over her, making her feel feminine and delicate, and yet powerful in a way she was fairly sure she had never felt in her life.

"Yes, I will," She answered honestly meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry, I have this with me," He did not seem to know what to do with her answer and so moved on, taking a gun from his pocket to show her.

"Does Wyatt know that you have taken his favourite gun, again," Lucy asked slightly amused.

"Of course not," Garcia smirked heading to the door. "I am leaving this gun for you, I won't be long," He said placing his back up onto the table near the door.

"Be careful," She said softly.

"I will be," He gave her a look that had hope flaring in her chest.

Once she heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs she moved to explore the room a little more after peeling off her shoes and stockings and placing them by the fireplace to dry. Padding around the room in her bare feet she smiled as she took in the fact that she was in a hotel in 1918.

It kind of felt like she was having an extended date with Garcia.

She was in the middle of the bed bouncing and gazing around the room with excitement when there was a soft knock on the door. Moving quickly, her heart pounding a drum in her chest she slid silently over the carpets and grabbed the gun Garcia had left.

Her first instinct once upon a time would have been to place her eye to the peephole first to see who it was. However, Garcia had managed to convince her out of that by warning her about being shot through the eye doing that, so instead she stood to the side of the door.

"Who is there?" She called.

"Room service Mrs Flynn, you husband asked us to send up lunch for you," A voice that she didn't recognise called. Biting her lip she thought for a second before tucking the gun behind her back, her finger on the trigger ready before she opened the door. "Do you want me to bring it in, Mrs Flynn?" The young waiter asked, looking a little bemused.

She wanted to say no, but that would look suspicious and she didn't want to attract attention to them. "Yes please, just by the door there please," she motioned just in the door, the best compromise that she could come up with.

"Here we are," he wheeled the trolley to where she indicated.

"Thank you, erm I am afraid my...husband has not left me any money," Lucy flushed.

"It is ok, he included a tip, a very generous one, if you need anything else Mrs Flynn just ask for Conrad," The man grinned before backing out. "Enjoy your meal,"

Trust Flynn to bribe one of the staff.

"Thank you, I will,"

"Mrs Flynn you have a swell day," Conrad nodded his head to her and shut the door behind himself, leaving her to blink at the door and shake her head, Mrs Flynn, it was so strange.

"Mrs Flynn," She muttered to herself as he moved to put the gun down on the trolly and explore what Garcia had ordered for her. It was silly, she did not even know truly if he was interested in her. Yes, there were 'The Looks' but things were so complicated, time travel and all that, those looks realistically could have a different meaning. And she did not know where his mind was at over Lorena. He seemed fairly determined that he would not go back to her once they got her back, and they would Lucy was determined, but that did not mean that Garcia was ready to move onto someone else. "Mrs Flynn,"

She took the lid off the cover plates and hummed happily as the smell wafted into the room. Eggs, bacon, sausage and French toast with a hint of nutmeg. She lifted up the cup that was on the trolly and inhaled the scent of tea. Rolling the trolly over to the chair by the fireplace she got comfy and took a few soothing sips of the tea, humming as it warmed up her gently. She stretched her feet out towards the merrily crackling flames in the fireplace and pointed her toes towards them, enjoying the feeling from the chill from the snow being washed away.

Taking the plate she got comfortable on the seat and started eating while alternating between watching the fire and watching the snow drifting down outside the window. It was peaceful. So different from having to sit in the bunker day after day.

* * *

Lucy was on her feet, the gun pointing at the door when Garcia burst through carrying a good few bags. Rather than look upset he looked rather proud making her roll eyes. "You have been ages!" She accused.

"Sorry, the shops were a little busier than I expected," Garcia smirked.

"Shops?" She blinked.

"Supplies for the next could of days," He held the bags up before setting them on the bed, then took his hat off a shivered just a little as the warmth of the room caught up with him.

Lucy crossed the room to the phone on the bedside table, grinning a little once her back was to him in excitement at using the old-fashioned phone, she had always loved them. "Hello, could Conrad send up a pot of tea and another lunch plate for Mrs and Mr Flynn please, yes, yes, thank you,"

"Thank you, dear," Garcia drawled before she hung up the phone. Blushing a little she rolled her eyes at him.

"Your puppy will be up as quickly as possible with the tea and then will bring your food,"

"My puppy?"

"I think you have a devoted follower," She lost her false annoyance as she started chuckling remembering Conrad's eagerness.

Before they could say anything more there was an eager tap on the door. Lucy raised her gun at it from where she was standing deeper in the room while Garcia echoed her earlier movements, pulling his own gun out. "Who is there?" he called.

"It is Conrad sir, with your tea!"

"Thank you," Garcia opened the door once the both of them had their guns behind their backs.

"No problem at all Mr Flynn, Mrs Flynn, I will just pop this down and take the trolly away. Your own plate will be up in a little while sir," Conrad said brightly.

"Thank you," Garcia held out a few more coins and the young man's eyes let up as he took them.

"I will see you soon sir," Conrad nodded.

"Conrad, only you please, I don't want anyone else coming up to the room," Garcia caught his arm before he could leave. It went to show that strange guests with strange requests were as unusual in this time as they were in their own time as Conrad just nodded in understanding and swept away.

"So, how are we affording all this?" Lucy asked as she moved to pour them two cups of tea.

"I may have swiped a few more rich men's purses," Garcia shrugged. "I also used my knowledge of this time to place a few tipples,"

"Garcia…" Lucy started to scold but Garcia took her arm gently, his hazel eyes intent.

"Lucy, realistically there is a small chance that the lifeboat might not pick us up in three days time, there could be any reason for a delay, and we could be here longer than expected. I am covering all bases that is all," He said gently.

"You think we could be here for a while?" She asked, a small panic filling her chest.

"Highly unlikely, Rufus and Wyatt will be annoying Jiya and Connor and trying to stare the lifeboat into charging faster. I just like to be safe," Garcia shrugged. "And it is set to go into this safety deposit box in a bank that I know is still standing in our time, so if we don't use it, we will be millionaires back in our time," He smirked as he dug out the paperwork and key for a safety deposit box and placed it on the table.

"Thank you," Without much thought, she reached out and took his hand squeezing.

"For what?" He blinked confusedly.

"For thinking about all this, for looking after us,"

"You can look after yourself just fine, and I am going to be relying on your in-depth knowledge of this time to get us through," Garcia smiled.

She loved and hated when he smiled his real smile. All the anger and hurt, the danger and the vicious streak disappeared and he was just a man. A good looking, intelligent, bright, vulnerable man who could be as protective as he was dangerous, and who made her heart stop for an infinite second while her world narrowed down onto that smile.

"We will get each other through," She nodded holding the cup of tea out to him.

"That we will," Garcia hummed.

"Mr Flynn, I have your food!" Conrad called brightly through the door, not bothering to knock this time, clearly having learnt already. Looking at each other they started chuckling as they both picked up their guns again.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucy laughed as she followed Flynn along the street. Her arm was tucked into the crook of his arm, her feet snuggly warm and dry in the boots Flynn had bought for her, the new clothes he had also picked up for her were warmer and more suitable for the weather, the light pink coat was warm and soft against her cheeks where she had turned the collar up to protect her against the cool wind.

They had had a lovely supper in the hotel restaurant with Conrad showing up there to serve them with his bright eager smile. Lucy had fully expected to head back up to the room to read the books Garcia had picked up for them, but the older man had disappeared up the stairs before coming back down with his hat and coat on, holding her new coat, gloves, handbag and matching hat out to her.

Bemused she had done as he asked and gotten dressed, laughing when he had produced a hat pin from his coat pockets for her. With a nod to Conrad that spoke of conspiracy, he led her out of the hotel and back into the snow, leading her down the streets surely.

"It is a surprise,"

"Surprises nowadays aren't normally good ones," Lucy pointed out.

"Very true, but I promise you can trust me," Garcia said with an earnestness that made her heart thump.

"I know," Lucy said simply. "And, I am quite enjoying the evening stroll with you anyway," She shrugged stepping a little closer to his warm side.

"That is a shame because we're nearly there," Garcia led her around the corner and she knew where they were going straight away. The street was filled with life and laughter, chatter and more importantly the music. The sound of bright music filled the air, music that Lucy recognised down to her bones. Jazz music.

"No!" She squealed.

"Yes!" He laughed. "Conrad tipped me off on the best place to go. Shall we?" He motioned to the door to the club.

"We most definitely should!" She dragged him forward eagerly to the club, his chuckles filling the air before it was swallowed by the music of the soul.

Both she and Garcia were big fans of jazz, it as a point of conversation that they had gone over many times, and spent hours listening to it during the night hours when they couldn't sleep.

And now she was here, in 1918, listening to the actual music while waiting for Garcia to head back over to the table with their drinks. She smiled when she saw his distinctive figure cutting its way through the crowd, holding two glasses of whiskey.

He sat down and passed her the glass, before they both turned and just took in the club, the music, the people, how full of life it was after the traumas everyone had seen. Everyone just wanted to live life and enjoy it.

Lucy started when after about half an hour Garcia reached out and took her hand.

"This is for you," Garcia said lowly, holding his hand out. Held delicately in his large fingers was a simple but pretty golden wedding band, it was decorated simply with the pattern of ivy all the way around it. It was scarily something she would have chosen for herself.

"What?" She blinked looking up at him.

"They haven't noticed yet, but we're booked in as husband and wife, with no rings, we don't want those rumours starting. I picked these up at a pawn shop," He explained holding up a second band, thicker and more masculine but with the same ivy pattern.

"Are you going to be ok wearing it?" She asked gently reaching out to take her ring.

"Sorry?"

"Garcia, are you ok wearing a wedding band again?" She asked gently covering her hand with his. He had not long taken off his wedding band that Lorena had placed on his finger, but it was stored safely in the Lifeboat to make sure that it could not be erased from history, in the little stash of things all seven of them kept.

He blinked at her before that gentle smiled swept over his face again and he turned his hand in hers to hold onto it, gently rubbing his thumb over the palm of her hand.

"Yes, this one will be just fine," He said...and there was just something in his voice, something deep and meaningful, something that said so much more than the words covered. He plucked the ring from her hand and slipped it gently onto her finger, but before he could slide his own on, she reached out and plucked it from his fingers, sliding it onto his finger herself. It felt right somehow, and it felt like a promise.

"Your fingers are huge!" She teased picking his hand up and compared their hand sizes. When she glanced up he was looking at her gently.

"I have never got to see this side of you before," He said thoughtfully, tilting his head to look at her.

"What side?" She asked curiously.

"The relaxed side, the side that does not have to worry about Rittenhouse," He hummed.

"I relax in the bunker when we spend time together," She argued.

"No you don't not really, none of us do. We're always aware that that alarm could go any second, we're always wondering what will happen next, a part of our brains are wondering where and when next and what else they can possibly try to do," Garcia shrugged. "I enjoy seeing you relaxed,"

"You're more relaxed too I guess, there is not the pressure on you," Lucy hummed.

"I look forward to when we can both relax and not have to worry about Rittenhouse anymore," Garcia smiled holding up his glass.

"Cheers to that future," Lucy nodded clinking her glass against his.

"Now, may I entice you to a dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

"No, no, honestly Garcia I am terrible!" Lucy blushed as she waved her hands frantically.

"Let me be the judge of that,"

"I will tread all over your toes!" She warned but found herself taking his hand.

"They are my toes, I will take that risk," He smiled before pulling her to her feet. "And it will be worth the risk," he whispered into her ear before pulling her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"I did warn you!" Lucy laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom and found Garcia sitting on the bed in his pyjamas rubbing his toes. He shot her a rueful expression as she crossed to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers with a slight shiver as the cold managed to penetrate through the fabric of her nightgown despite the fact Garcia had thrown a few logs on the fire when they had stumbled back in.

"It was worth it," Garcia shrugged elegantly climbing under the covers himself and made himself comfortable. They both jumped and then laughed when their feet both found each other as they stretched out for the brass hot water bottle Conrad had placed under their blankets for them.

"I had a really good night, thank you," Lucy sighed contently as she sank into the covers.

"Me too, thank you," Garcia smiled reaching out to pull the covers slightly higher over her shoulders. "That is the first time I think I can honestly say I have enjoyed just having a night out since that night,"

"And who would have thought all we needed was to be stranded, again, by Wyatt and Rufus to have a little fun," Lucy said lightly, gaining the smile she had hoped for.

"Losing the soldier is always a good thing," Garcia responded.

"You two are getting on better, which admittedly is not being best of friends, but it is a start," Lucy chided.

"I plead the fifth," Garcia said dryly. "Goodnight Lucy," he said softly turning the lights out, leaving them with only the soft flicker of the fire coming through the hangings of the bed.

"Goodnight Garcia," She breathed out.

Long after Garcia had fallen asleep Lucy lay awake keeping watch over him, her thumb absently rubbing over and memorising the pattern on the ring on her finger as she took in everything about him. Mrs Flynn. Mrs Flynn. Mrs Flynn.

A part of her finally admitted that maybe, just maybe her heart longed for that to be real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Morning," The softly accented voice had smile forming on Lucy's face even as she groaned and burrowed even deeper under the covers. A husky chuckle managed to waken her even more, but it was the smell of food that finally convinced her to open her eyes.

"Mmm breakfast in bed?" Lucy blinked pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Morning Mrs Flynn," Conrad waved before hurrying out the door and leaving them to their privacy. Lucy blushed as she realised what this must have looked like to the young man.

"I thought that we should treat ourselves, it is not something that we get to do very often," Garcia smiled holding a cup of steaming tea and a plate out to her. She hummed happily as she placed the plate onto her knee and then hugged the cup close to offset the chill of the bedroom.

Her fake husband for the next few days made his way to the fire and stoaked it a little more to get the flames crackling merrily, no doubt it would warm the bedroom up fairly quickly before he took his own cup and plate from the trolly and climbed back into bed.

"I can't remember the last time I did this," Lucy sighed as she took a sip of tea, warming herself pleasantly.

"Me either, months years," Garcia admitted, getting comfortable under the covers, placing the newspaper between them.

There was a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast and shared the newspaper, Lucy pointing out and expanding on different things that she knew about, Garcia adding his own knowledge, lesser though it was.

Finally, Garcia stood and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Lucy to finish her breakfast and pick her book back up. When he came out Lucy stood and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"What do you think to a little bit of an adventure today?" Garcia asked as she stepped out pinning her hair up.

"We don't get enough adventure?" She snorted.

"The fun kind," Garcia promised with his wolfish grin, holding out her coat enticingly.

"Somehow I never seem to manage to say no to you," Lucy rolled her eyes and snagged her coat from him. "I should know better by now,"

"You really should," Garcia smirked before grabbing his own coat and hurrying to the door. "My Lady," He opened it and motioned to her.

Two women happened to just be walking passed the door and startled slightly at it opening so suddenly, Garcia blinked at them before smiling slightly and including his head before holding Lucy's hat out to her as she walked passed him.

"Ladies," He said politely.

Lucy rolled her eyes fondly at him as she heard the riot of giggles from the women as they hurried down the hallway, from what she heard discussing how lucky she was.

Watching him walk down the hall, an open and boyish look around him mixing with his mischievousness made her smile. She was pretty lucky.

* * *

She was far, far, far from lucky. She would much rather have been here with Rufus. Rufus was calm and collected and quiet. Rufus did not get them thrown out of theatres.

"You could pick a fight in a church I swear!" She huffed storming down the road. She was even more annoyed by the fact that no matter how fast she walked, he was able to keep up with her with easy loping strides of his ridiculously long legs. Trailing after her like a puppy being scolded.

"I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that," Garcia muttered before hunching down slightly more when she turned to glare at him.

"It wasn't something that I have not heard a thousand times now, even in our time!" Lucy threw up her hands.

"Still not going to let someone say that about you where I can hear, especially not when they're speaking to me directly. Sexist pig," Garcia huffed.

"Garcia, I…" Lucy huffed out a breath. He looked at her hopefully and apologetically and she found herself groaning.

"You're beyond frustrating," She said factually. "And you are taking me for ice cream to make this up to me," She looped her arm through his.

"I can do that," He brightened visibly making her huff and shoot him a glare. He toned it down, but was still looking so infuriating smug that she had to crush down the urge to stomp on his foot as hard as she could. It was a familiar urge. Honestly.

* * *

Lucy laughed as she gripped hold of Garcia's hand and let him guide her along. She could not remember the last time she had laughed so much, or smiled so much. She had definitely not seen Garcia smiling so much, and he was letting out husky chuckles in response to her laughter.

His gloved hands were warm in her own gloved hands, holding on tightly as his powerful legs pulled them around the ice. She squealed and clung onto him tightly as he spun her in a little circle, gripping hold of her hips when she nearly slipped and kept her steady.

It was their second, and probably last day of 'adventuring' in this time and enjoying it, and Garcia seemed determined to make the most of it, bringing them here to ice skate on the river with the other couples. Not that they were a couple, not a real one.

"I have you," He said softly into her ear, closer than she had realised. She wants them to be a real couple.

"I know," She said honestly turning to smile at him. Her breath caught in her chest when she realised just how close they were. She could feel his breath against her face, and she could smell the scent of the hot chocolate that he had bought for them on his breath.

She was suddenly very aware of his muscled arms under her hands and how warm he was, she was aware of her heart thundering in her chest, she could hear her pulse in her own ears. She could feel her breath catching as she leaned up onto the toes of her skates and leaned more into him.

He closed his eyes and sighed in a way that made her jerk back, suddenly very aware that he did not look like he wanted to kiss her all of a sudden. "Rittenhouse," He breathed out.

"What?" She blinked, her mind confused and completely lost as lust sizzled out like a fire in snow.

"Rittenhouse, they're here," He groaned looking back at her, and she was embarrassed to admit that she felt a small measure of relief she saw the regret in his eyes. She had not made a fool of herself.

Then she spotted a familiar blonde head of hair. "That's my mother," She hissed.

"Oh wonderful. We have another three hours before Wyatt and Rufus are due back if they make the first meet up," Garcia grimaced checking his pocket watch.

"If she is here…"

"Then something big is going to be happening. It must be why they were so determined to drive us back to the lifeboat, they must not have realised we were left behind," Garcia frowned.

"And they thought that we would not be suspicious about what they were doing because we thought that we had foiled their plan the first time around, that was a red herring," Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just say foiled?" Garcia smirked turned back to her.

"Quiet you, come one we need to follow them," Lucy gripped his hand again.

"Yes sir!" Garcia saluted and turned to start toeing them back to the lakeside.

"Giddy up," Lucy snickered unable to help herself and started chuckling when Garcia shot her an incredulous look over his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, but he was smiling brightly, despite the situation, despite the reminder of her mother being here and everything that was going on between them now, despite her life, nothing could ruin the warm bubble of happiness that had been building over the last few days inside of her. And looking at the glow in Garcia's eyes, he felt the same way.

* * *

Garcia was bleeding too much, far too much. Lucy's scarf was tied around his waist holding his own scarf in place. He was resting heavier and heavier against her shoulder as she dragged him along.

They had stopped her mother and the agents with her, Lucy had been thanking god that Emma wasn't with them as they protected Conrad, who it seemed had been their target all along ironically.

They had nearly been away when Emma had pounced out of nowhere, ignoring Conrad and aiming straight for Lucy, her blade flashing in the setting sun. Garica had been there before Lucy could do anything and she had heard the snap of Emma's arm breaking, but not before she had delivered two quick, and vicious stabs to Garcia's stomach.

Lucy...she had seen red. She jumped at Emma, hitting, slapping, punching, kneeing, kicking, everything that Garcia had taught her to fight dirty to try and get the knife. She managed to make contact with Emma's broken arm and the woman had scuttled out like the cockroach she was.

But then the shouts of her mother and the other Rittenhouse agents had come from behind them. Conrad and Lucy had grabbed Garcia, who was not looking good at all, and between the two of them, they had run dragging Garcia's much larger frame with them.

They had barely had 5 minutes to stop so Lucy could yank her scarf and Garcia's off to put pressure on the wound before they had to run again, the voices of the agents chasing them getting closer.

Garcia was leaving a red trail for Rittenhouse to follow, staining the snow beneath their feet. But the night was falling rapidly and would hopefully cover their trail.

Lucy was getting tired, everything was hurting, her feet were stumbling in the cold snow, and Garcia was getting heavier and heavier. She knew now, it wasn't good. It was bad, really bad. She needed to get him back to their time and quickly, to proper medicine and care. And somewhere they would be safe from Rittenhouse. Without Garcia….she wouldn't be able to protect him by herself.

She nearly cried when she recognised where they were.

"Quick this way!" Lucy panted.

"There is nothing this way Mrs Flynn, we need to get him to a Doctor," Conrad wheezed beside her. Garcia muttered something between them before letting out a pained groan.

"Trust me," She begged.

"Ok Mrs, you two did save my life from those crazy people, I think you have earned a little trust," Conrad set his face and heaved Garia a little higher getting another groan before they carried on heaving him through the snow towards the docks. "You couldn't have married anyone smaller?" Conrad grumbled after a little while managing to startle a shaky laugh from Lucy.

"He doesn't tip as well," Lucy snorted.

They stumbled through the maze of the docks until Lucy saw the secondary location up ahead of them. She sucked in a few lungfuls of frozen air into her aching lungs and prayed that the timing was right. Praying that they had made it to the first of the three meeting points they had set up in case of separation.

"Wyatt! Rufus!" She shouted, sounding more scared than she liked.

"Lucy?" The shout came seconds later and she swore her heart lept in her chest.

"Help! Garcia is hurt!" She shouted. Two figures appeared in the doorway of the warehouse before they raced over as quickly as they could.

"I have him," Wyatt said to her gently, slipping under Garcia's arm and freeing her. She was trembling all over with strain and shock she realised. Rufus took over from Conrad and the two of them started dragging their teammate to the warehouse leaving her with the young man.

"Conrad, you need to get away from here and run," Lucy gripped his hands.

"What about you and Mr Flynn?" He frowned worriedly.

"We will be fine now I promise. I am sorry that you got pulled into this," Lucy apologised.

"I was glad to help, and thank you, for saving my life. Not sure what they wanted, but you two didn't have to do that. Thank you," Conrad shook his head.

"Now get far away from here," Lucy begged.

"Ok Mrs, just, take care of yourself and Mr Flynn," Conrad was reluctant she could see that his eyes straying to where Wyatt and Rufus were dragging Garcia into the warehouse now.

"Conrad wait!" She dug into her purse stopping him from turning away. "Here, take this," she pressed the book into his hands.

"What is this?" He frowned.

"It is access to our safe deposit box, this has the security codes on it and the key. We...we're going to have to go on the run,"

"Because of your family?" Conrad frowned.

"Yes!" Lucy nodded relieved for the excuse. And the fact the younger man had heard the confusing conversation between herself and her mother. "They don't agree with me marrying a foreigner, never did. And they are...mob. They will bother us now they know where we are, so we're going to have to move somewhere else. But that will take the attention off you, they probably wanted information on where we were from you. We will be safe, but we won't be able to access that box, I want you to use the money, open your hotel,"

"Mrs Flynn, I can't…"

"It is a thank you, for helping. We would be dead without you. I need to go Conrad, take it, and go, please," She begged.

"Ok...ok Mrs, thank you!" Conrad turned and started running away. "Mrs! My full name, it is Conrad Hilton, if you need somewhere to stay, or you need me, find me," Conrad shouted before racing off.

Lucy's brain was spinning as she raced into the warehouse to see Wyatt and Rufus trying to lever Garcia's larger body into the lifeboat without hurting him more. The boys were grumbling about him being too tall, but she could hear the concern in their voices and see the worry on their faces as they finally got him into the lifeboat.

* * *

He was too still.

They had got him back, got him treated.

But he was still bad.

Still...too not him. Her mind was filled with the big smiles and the glittering eyes while they had been together. It was filled with his deep rumbling laugh, and his accented voice teasing her. It was filled with his too warm touch, that was now too cold.

She reached out to absently play with the ring he had bought her which now rested on a chain around her neck. She could not bring herself to let out of her sight, to risk losing it. She was reading to him from the book that had been bookmarked on his bedside, it soothed her and she hoped that he could hear her.

She started when a hand closed around her wrist, the one that was holding onto the ring. Stunned she turned with big brown eyes to meet his hazel ones.

"Hey," She breathed out quickly putting the book down and scrambled closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and helped him drink careful sips of water.

"Hey….sorry we didn't finish our date," Garcia licked his lips.

"It's ok, you can make it up to me when you're better. There is this restaurant I really like," Lucy decided to take the risk. She had nearly lost him already, she wasn't going to risk it again.

"That sounds...good to me," The smile he gave her had her heart thundering in her chest.

"And, I am going to thoroughly tell you off when you feel better! Fair warning!" Lucy huffed as he pulled her down to lie next to him.

"That is fair," He chuckled and wheezed. "You look terrible by the way," He said. She huffed and gently hit his shoulder before pressing her head down onto it.

"By the way, we may have funded the Hilton franchise," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Wha?" Garcia opened his eyes to blink at her.

"Conrad Hilton," She snickered.

"Huh," Garcia settled back onto the pillow. "So this date...no ice skating,"

"Agreed," She snorted. "Wrong time of year,"

It wasn't perfect, it wasn't settled by any way shape or means. They were still chasing Rittenhouse, they had to bring them down, they had to take her mum and Emma down, they had to fix the timelines, bring back Garcia's family, bring back Amy.

And nothing between them was set in stone. But Garcia was warm and alive and here with her, and he gave her hope that maybe at the end of all this, at the end of this nightmare, her reward could be a lifetime of the weekend that she had shared with him.


End file.
